


Repercussions

by JacindaWeire



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: A little angst, M/M, honestly I think I wrote this after reading some Silken, pynch - Freeform, that explains how pretentious it is????, way too cheesy to describe in words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-19
Updated: 2015-01-19
Packaged: 2018-03-08 06:49:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3199535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JacindaWeire/pseuds/JacindaWeire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Ronan Lynch first saw Adam Parrish, really saw him, his fingers tingled with something unknown and his skin felt too tight to bear.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Repercussions

**Author's Note:**

> Took my inspiration from the prologue of The Dream Thieves when Niall Lynch said "When you were born, the rivers dried up and the cattle in Rockingham County wept blood." I do hope I didn't go overboard with the cheesiness, and I didn't want to portray Ronan and Adam as OOC.

When Ronan Lynch and Adam Parrish locked eyes for the first time the birds stopped singing and the wind stilled for there was nothing more perfect and equally disastrous than their inevitable meeting. The world returned to order soon enough, as all things should, and life went on for the two Raven Boys.

The invisible force of fate brought the boys closer and closer over time, like the way the earth crept its way around the sun. The ley line thrummed with the magnetism, and the whole of Henrietta was more alive. There was nothing more perfect.

Occasionally, when the air between the two was wrought with frustration and unspoken words hiding in the monsters that lurked in the shadows, the sky would cry for such a thing was wrong and mournful in the essence. The sky would cry violently and wash the sloping mountains and hills of Henrietta until the whole town felt the sadness snaking into their own bones. There was nothing more disastrous.

On those nights, Ronan would show up at the door to Adam's attic apartment. He would be dripping with water and his face would be gaunter than Adam could've imagined. His usual pale skin would be deathly, whiter than freshly fallen snow. Adam would let him in if not because he actually cared about him then because the guilt would weigh on him if he were the reason Ronan caught death.

And on nights like those, during the midnight hours when Adam was falling asleep and Ronan was pretending to fall asleep, Adam would let his hand fall and bask in the security that contact with Ronan offered him.

The closer they drifted together, the farther the fallout threw them. It was like a deadly dance etched into stars. When one got too close, the other pulled away. Nonetheless, this dance can't last forever and the deal must be sealed as fate had called it.

* * *

 

When Ronan Lynch first saw Adam Parrish, really saw him, his fingers tingled with something unknown and his skin felt too tight to bear. The urge to claw at himself and be free was an attractive one, but Ronan swallowed his discomfort like he did with anything that bothered him and moved on.

Ronan found that he could stare at Adam for hours on end. The elegant planes of his face suited him well. Not to mention the swell of his lips that could bring nations to war. Ronan had much time to think of this and wasn't shy when he was caught staring. There were simple pleasures that life offered for free that Ronan believed should be taken advantage of.

Some nights he would disappear, leaving Gansey and anyone else who cared with the impression that he was stirring up trouble because if Ronan Lynch was anything it was trouble. They assumed he raced around bending roads or drank himself into a stupor, anything that would feed his inherent recklessness. That wasn't always true.He would catch himself thinking of Adam again though, there was no stopping that. It was just an inevitability. Every thought he had came back around to Adam fucking Parrish and it awed Ronan just a little bit. The everyday troubles that had haunted him since his father's death (no, murder...how could he forget that, murder) were lightened by the knowledge that Adam existed.

As a rule, Ronan did not lie. He did not lie to others nor to himself. The truths that were much too foreign and genuine to bear were squashed away in the dark recesses of his mind. Among those terrible and beautiful truths was the pure and simple fact that he was in love in Adam Parrish. That fact swam with ones that whispered dirty things cloaked with sadness that Ronan did not like to face. _Your father is dead. Your mother is a dream. There is nothing_ real _about you._

In rare, especially tender moments, Adam would touch him softly in a way that made him feel solid.  _“You feel pretty real to me,”_ he'd say, his voice hushed and slick with his accent. And then Ronan's heart would do something that was beyond his understanding. It was moments like those that Ronan wished could last forever.

* * *

 

Adam Parrish had a hard time seeing things beyond what they were on the surface. The sky didn't light up like the fourth of July nor did the planets align when Adam met Ronan Lynch. There was nothing but the smell of a new era and expensive cologne in the air. No moment of revelation either. Just over time, ever so slowly, Ronan had opened up to Adam like a flower to the sun, and Adam to him. Each day they grew a step closer to knowing each other completely, and that was a frightening thing.

There was one person who Adam could trust entirely and that was himself. There was a sense of familiarity in struggling. He clung to it. Because he was the only one who could do things for himself without the repercussions lurking over his head like a horror out of Ronan's dreams.

But how easy it would be, to just give up and fall down. Everything he built himself wouldn't go to ruin because there would be Ronan and Gansey and Blue to mend the breaks and support the structure.. The only thing that would be destroyed would be his own dignity and that could never happen. No no no no.

Ronan Lynch knew how to scale the walls he built like a thief and he knew how to break them as swift as a blink. Rome wasn't built in a day, but it fell in one. Adam spent so much time and effort rebuilding his walls just to have them scattered in front of his feet again and again. Ronan Lynch was a menace and Adam's soul sang for him. His love was a ache that burned in the back of his heart and was locked away, not to see the light of day.

The key to his heart was more elusive to Ronan, but that didn't stop him from poking and prodding at the lock. Adam couldn't decide if he hated him or loved him even more for it.

Adam Parrish could fight with himself all he wished, but fate was not one to have as an opponent. Fate would knock you out cold without an ounce of remorse if you got in her way.

And there would come a time, not now, but when it was meant to be, when the two friends/lovers/soul mates would find peace together. Ugly storms filled with sorrow and stomach-clenching regret would not plague Henrietta anymore. Fate would step back and relax. And the birds would stop singing and the wind would still, not for long, just for a moment, and the world would return to order just as it was meant to be.

 

 


End file.
